


The Fiery Light Breeze

by BurntPetal



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntPetal/pseuds/BurntPetal
Summary: Ever since Lyn set off to help Eliwood on his journey to find his father, she started to develop feelings for him more and more each time they spoke together or spar with one another. But as soon Ninian joined with Eliwood, Lyn realized the more pain she's in, everytime the two are together. Can she win the heart of Eliwood or will her breaks?
Relationships: Eliwood/Lyndis (Fire Emblem), Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Under Attack!

_'I really can't believe all that happened last year, defeating Lundgren, the two traveling perfomers: Ninian and Nils and becoming a heir to the house of Caelin.'_

_Lyn began to stretch and her mind starts to wander about the red hair lord 'Eliwood..' Without him she wouldn't have it this far and probably wouldn't be accepted by the other Lycian territories._

_Then suddenly, Kent, Sain, Wil and Florina rushed to Lyn warning her that she needed to evacuate the castle, there was a huge army invading into Caelin leading by Darin and suspicious foes. Kent quickly informed her by filling in as they were evacuating the castle._

"It seems they were chased out of Laus by Eliwood it would seems." _Kent quickly briefing to Lyn._ "But it's not like the thing for Eliwood to do nor started." _Lyn said while they reached into the forest._ "Florina I need you to fly out there to get help to stop this invasion before this situation becomes worser." _Florina was starting to feel nervous when she heard it from Lyn but she mustered up the courage and hopped onto her pegasus and sought up into the sky to find help._

_Florina then founded Eliwood and his group of army, and when she tried to contact them. **A bolt of arrows strucked her pegasus and she falled on top of Hector**. But luckily she wasn't injured that badly when she was strucked down since Hector was there to cushioned the fall. _"L-Lord Eliwood, Caelin has been invaded by the Laus Army leading by Darin and suspicious foes, please help us!" _She panickedly said to Eliwood. Eliwood quickly responded to her by saying_ "Don't worry we'll help defend Caelin from the incoming Laus army and save Lyndis and her grandfather!"

_Eliwood and his army quickly disbatched the Laus army then met Lyn and the Lyndis's Legion in the forest._ "Eliwood! You came to our aid!" _She said in a happy tone. Eliwood replied_ "Of course, it's the least I can do after the Laus army retreated from the battle we did, but for now let's get to the castle and rescue your grandfather." _Lyn responded back to Eliwood_ "Right Eliwood, your right, our main focus is to rescuing my grandfather."

_Eliwood's Group and Lyn's Legion quickly dispatched the Laus soldiers from the outside and heading into the castle._

_After dispatching the Laus and bits of the Black Fang, they found out that Lord Darin has fled once again with the Black Fang after hearing information from Leila and knowing that the marquess of Caelin was safe from the oncoming Laus Army. Leila informed Eliwood's group about the Black Fang and told them the place they'll be heading to the Dread Isle then leaving out to catch up with the Black Fang._

_Eliwood was gonna leave until Lyn showed up._ "Hey Eliwood, I want to help you find your father, so allow me to help you?" _Lyn asked to Eliwood, but he quickly responded back to Lyn_ "Lyndis, I appreciate the offer but your grandfather needs your support right now." _But knowing Lyn she wasn't about to give up so easily, she replied back to Eliwood by saying_ "Eliwood, the Black Fangs are my enemy now if I don't help you now I'm sure they'll come back for me sooner or later, but instead of waiting that to happen, it'll be best to join you." _Eventually Eliwood reluctantly let her and the rest of Lyn's Legion into his group._

_While the group was heading out to Badon to request a passage to the Dread of Isle, Lyn came up to Eliwood to speak about sparring with him._ "Hey Eliwood, while were setting up camp for the night, how about we sparred a bit before calling a day?" _Lyn quickly grabbed two wooden swords and handed one to Eliwood. Then Eliwood responded saying_ "Sure it'll be nice to let out steam and some practice while we head out to the Dread Isle." _Eliwood grabbed a wooden_ _sword from Lyn and the two sparred against each other. Eliwood was analyising Lyn's movement with the sword and how she blends in with the wind, reminding him a dance, then after the moon was setting, the two said their goodnights and headed to the camps to rest for the night._

_While Lyn was in her tent, she started to think more and more about Eliwood's sword play. But after that sparring with Eliwood it made her grew tired and fell asleep in her bed._ _Soon after they eventually reached to Badon the port on Caelin's south coast. They tried to find a captain that would set sail for Dread Isle but all the captains were thinking they were crazy for setting sail to that place. But Eliwood found a pirate that was willing to go to Dread Isle for a absurd price._

_Lyn was rejecting the idea of being on a boat with pirates let alone knowing that they might be bandits or thieves._ "I refused to take a ride with some pirates, especially with that absurdly large price." _Lyn said in a mad tone, but Eliwood responded back_ "Lyndis, I know you hate bandits but this is the only boat that will give us a ride to the Dread Isle, and while that price may be bothersome, me and Hector can just duel it out in the arena to get that amount of gold." _Lyn was so shocked to hear that from Eliwood from all people, she madly walked away to get a breath of fresh air from the sea before accepting the fact she was gonna set sail with Eliwood and the group on a pirate ship no less._

_After a while, Lyn finally got on the pirate ship with Eliwood and the group._

> "I'm sorry about this Lyndis, but this was the only ship that was willing to take us to Dread Isle, luckily Fargus saw the courage we have, and eventually gave us a ride free."

_He quietly said to Lyn trying to not make her upset any further. Lyn eventually gave in and replied back to Eliwood by saying_

> "Fine Eliwood, but I want you to do me a favour."
> 
> "What's the favour Lyndis?"

_Eliwood said._

> "Are there any lordlings that are close to my age, love to spar and are female?"

_Lyn answering back to Eliwood._

> "Well I don't know any ladies that spar for that matter, I only see them in banquets or balls and let alone leaving the castle for unimportant matters."

_Lyn was a bit dishearten after hearing that._

> "You see, I was wondering if a lady would be willing to teach me manners and if they're willing to spar with me once in a while but, I'm not interested after hearing that, but Chancellor Reissmann told me I got to learn manners to fill in for my grandfather."

_She said in a disappointing tone._

> "Well it looks like you have your work cut out for you."

_He replied back._

> "Hey I know Eliwood why won't you teach me how to act like a lady?"

_Lyn replied in a happy tone. Eliwood quickly replied_

> "D-Don't say something absurd I don't know how to act like a lady."

_Eliwood embarassing_ _said, Lyn then let out a sigh then replied back_

> "Yeah your right, I'm such a disappointment to my grandfather and my mother. My mother was so beautiful an-"

_Before Lyn could finish in her sad tone, Eliwood interrupted her by saying_

> "Well Lyndis your beautiful."

_Eliwood said trying to cheer up. Lyn's face was quickly burning up and was red as a tomato,_

> "W-what did you said E-Eliwood!?"

_She was suprised and shock when Eliwood blurted it out. Eliwood replied back saying_

> "After we sparred, your swordplay was beautiful, it was like a dance, besides don't put yourself down like that, I'll teach you manners and the basics of acting like a lady, so don't worry Lyndis!"

_Hearing that from Eliwood cheered her up but her face was so flustered about earlier that she jokingly replied back_

> "A-aha right the sparring session we did, why didn't you say so earlier."

_B_ _efore laughing it out, but in her mind she started to think about Eliwood in her head calling her beautiful._

> "R-right of course, I'm counting on you Eliwood, when we have spare time, I want you to teach manners and the basics!"

_She embarrasingly said._

> "Of course Lyndis, when we both have spare time, we'll go over the lessons with a cup of tea."

_Replying back to Lyn, but that made her kept thinking about Eliwood more and more,_

> "A-ah um E-Eliwood, I could prepa-"

_Before Lyn could answer there was a huge shout coming from outside the boat._

**"We found a strange blue haired lass drifting in a plank!"**

_**To Be Continued...** _


	2. The Chilly Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eliwood rescued Lyn from the oncoming attack from the Laus Army and Black Fang, Lyn decided to join up with Eliwood to help find his father and take down the Black Fang, but a blue haired lass was found drifting on wood...

_Eliwood and Lyn immediately headed to the blue haired lass, when the pirates pulled her up from the sea. In closer inspection it was Ninian, she was one of the traveling performers and the one who was rescued by Eliwood._

"N-Ninian is that you?!" _Yelled out by_ _Lyn, Ninian turned her head up and replied back_ "Y-Yes that's my name but who are you people?" _Lyn was shocked when Ninian forgot her and Eliwood and tried to refresh her by re-introducing themselves but suddenly groups of the Black Fangs have arrived demanding Ninian. Eliwood stood up and told the army that they will defend Ninian, Eliwood rushed Ninian to the ship's dock when oncoming Black Fangs rushed into the ship._

_There was so many Black Fang members coming into the ship, so many infact they managed to make holes into Fargus ship, the pirates were busy fixing the holes and couldn't help Eliwood and his group fight off the Black Fang but it was no problem for Eliwood, his group quickly attacked any incoming members of the Black Fang and barged into their ship to defeat the commanders. As soon as they finished off the commanders, Fargus and his pirates were done fixing the ship they all came up and wiped the remaining Black Fangs._

_Eliwood quickly came to check up on Ninian to see if she was unharm from the oncoming onslaught of the Black Fangs_ "Ninian are you hurt?" _he softly said to Ninian but she panickedly replied back_ "I'm missing my brother Nils, they must have taken him!" _She was in such a panic that she forgotten her brother Nils. Eliwood reassured her by replying back_ "Don't worry Ninian we'll rescue your younger brother back just rest well." _Ninian stared at Eliwood and felt reassured when Eliwood told her that, she fell asleep from all that happened recently._

 _Lyn came up to check up on Eliwood to see ask about Ninian and how's she's holding_ "Eliwood is Ninian okay? I don't see her younger brother Nils with her when the pirates founded her?" _Lyn quietly asked to Eliwood_ "The Black Fangs have taken her younger brother from her it seems and they were chasing after her as well." _Eliwood replying back while yawning,_ "But rest assured I calmed Ninian down and now she's fast asleep." _Lyn laughed at Eliwood when he was yawning_ "Hehe looks like your not the only one who needs to rest as well." _Eliwood laughed back and replied back to her_ "Haha well it seems that from all that work we just did defending the boat made me tired and not to mention the sun is setting for the day." _Lyn stretched her arms and yawned before saying_ "Haha yup, I'm getting tired as well, a nice sleep will put me back into tip top shape!" _Eliwood laughed and said_ "Haha look who's the tired one!" _Teasing her and making them both laughed, when they were done with the small talk Lyn headed to bed._

_Even when Lyn was at bed she still can't fall asleep maybe it was the shaky ship or maybe it was the Black Fangs going after Ninian? But most importantly Lyn couldn't get Eliwood out of her head when Eliwood called her beautiful, that made her really happy when she heard it from Eliwood, she started to dwell her mind on Eliwood even further then fell asleep still thinking about Eliwood._

_After the morning arises, the ship finally arrived it's destination the Dread Isle._

_Eliwood and his group were preparing to leave when Ninian stopped them and asking to join them_ "L-Lord Eliwood, I wished to join you while searching for my younger brother!" _Eliwood quickly rejected her but Fargus replied to Eliwood by saying_ "It'll be best to take her, she's scaring the crew members of me ship." _After hearing that Eliwood took up Ninian's offer and sought out to find his father and Ninian's younger brother Nils._

_Eliwood and his group traveled across the Dread Isle while going up against a Sacaen man named Uhai of the Black Fang, while the battle was foggy, the group prevail regardless and Uhai told the group where Eliwood will find his father and Ninian's younger brother Nils, while the other were wary, Lyn reassured them all by telling them Sacaens never tell a lie, Eliwood took her word and headed to the place, but not after shortly finding Leila's dead body near a tree. Mathew grieved when finding out about this and took her body to head back to the ship before shortly after returning. The group was in low morale after seeing that gruesome death._

_The group finally reached the place where Uhai have told them but it was being guarded by Lord Darin and the Black Fang, the group struggled against the onslaught of the Black Fangs size and number but the group managed to dispatched them and putting a end to Lord Darin with some attacks that mortally wounded him._

_Afterwards the group headed down inside the temple where they found Lord Elbert and Nils, but a suspicious shadow appeared behind them without the group noticing._

_Eliwood quickly came to his father's side freeing him and Nils_ "Father! I'm so glad that you're alive! Mother will be so glad to hear the news father!" _Eliwood said in a reassuring tone but Elbert was surprised that Eliwood came here with Ninian_ "Eliwood! Why did you brought back Ninian here!? Take Ninian and Nils and get out of here before Nergal finds out about this!" _But it was to late Nergal brainwashed Ninian into his side, Lyn tried to free her but was stopped by a assassin named Jaffar, she was gonna strike him to get to Ninian but she stopped in her tracks when Elbert yelled out_ "Don't go near him! He's one of the Four Fangs, he's the dangerous out of them, charging in recklessly will only result in your death!" _Nergal began to laugh at Eliwood and his group thanking them for bringing back Ninian and dismissing Jaffar,_ "Now Ninian time to open the dragon's gate and bring forth all the dragons to set ruin to this land!" _Ninian complied to Nergal's order and took Elbert's quintessence and the dragon's gate was opened. Inside that gate was a full breathing Dragon that roared across the temple, but before the Dragon could enter, Nils interupted Ninian causing a dispute between her and Nergal, Elbert sneakily inflicted mortal damage to Nergal when he was distracted causing Ninian to be set free and the gate was closed killing the Dragon and his nearby creation Ephidel. Nergal was chased away by the wound that was inflicted by Elbert._

"Father! Let's return home back to mother she's worried sick about you father!" _Eliwood worriedly said to his Father but Elbert immediately told Eliwood_ "Eliwood, I fear my time is up, oh Eleanora how I'm sorry that I must leave this world earlier but, Eliwood you need to get Ninian and Nils to safety." _Eliwood worriedly replied back to his father_ "Father you need to tell mother that instead, come on everyone's waiting for you back home!" _Elbert stared at his son's face and smiled saying_ "Eliwood I want you to know that I'm proud of you before I go on.." _Elbert's pulse was no longer there but hoping that he might be alived Eliwood lightly shaked his body saying_ "Father please, Pherae needs you, mother needs you and I need you! Father? Father!!" _Eliwood was sobbing when his father didnt respond back, Eliwood carried his father while holding his hand back to the ship._

_The group was in a low morale when Eliwood's father was killed, Lyn was sad that she couldn't do anything to save his father only stand there while it was all happening, she wished she could cheer up Eliwood but seeing Eliwood holding his father's hand was a bad time to cheer Eliwood up, all she could do was wait until they reached back to Badon, she felt horrible but she imagined how Eliwood must have been feeling the whole time and left him alone to mourn for his father while punching herself in the head thinking it was her fault._

_Soon after they reached back to Badon, the others booked a room for the inn, while Eliwood sent some of his knights to bury his father in Pherae, while giving his mother a message to them as well. Eliwood was blaming himself if he could of saved his father, Lyn tried to cheer him up but it was past the point where he could be easily cheered up, Eliwood told everyone in the room to leave him be but a certain person didn't left instead she stayed in the room with Eliwood._

"Lord Eliwood I am so sorry if it wasn't for me your father will have been alived if I didn't listen to Nergal." _Ninian started to cry when she told Eliwood but Eliwood was surprised and tried to calm her down_ "Ninian don't blame yourself, my father would of forgiven you and I wouldn't blame you since my father wouldn't have blamed you regardless so please don't cry." _But even after hearing what Nils telling that Lord Elbert inspiring her and Nils with a story about his son who would never gived up warmed her and Nil's heart, she told Eliwood_ "Lord Eliwood, please don't cry you inspired us, the pain I inflicted upon you must be difficult so please allow me to share your pain with me." _Eliwood felt relieved and thanked her, but Ninian still stayed with him._

_Lyn heard all of that, she should be happy she thought but hearing Ninian and Eliwood being alone together hurts her heart she doesn't know why, all she could do was keep telling herself that Eliwood and herself were just close friends, she should be happy for Eliwood being cheered up after his father's death. And she should be happy for Ninian as well after what happened to her recently but the pain after hearing that knowing she couldn't cheer up Eliwood like Ninian did hurted her, she kept telling herself that Eliwood and herself are good friends that's all but she started to tear up, maybe what Lyn really wanted was to be near Eliwood's side she thought, but she wiped her tears and decided to cool her head by finding information about the Black Fang._

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	3. Always Watching Over Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ninian cheered up Eliwood, Lyn began to feel mixed feelings about this, she should be happy for Eliwood and Ninian right? But seeing those two together makes her heart hurts, she kept telling herself Eliwood and herself are just close friends and nothing more but her heart breaks everytime she tells herself that and yet Lyn still watched Eliwood every single moment she gets...

_While Lyn was asking around town if they know anything about the Black Fangs, the town was being invaded by the Black Fangs to retrieve Ninian and Nils. Suddenly not only were the group was in danger the town was in danger._

_Lyn not wanting Eliwood to participate in this battle choosed not to tell him thinking that he may need to rest after what happened to him, but Eliwood showed up, rapier in hand side by side with her and Hector._ "E-Eliwood!? What are you doing here you should be resting for now!" _Lyn telling to Eliwood but Eliwood reassured her by replying_ "I'm sorry everyone for worrying about me but protecting this town is more important, I can mourn for my father at a later date but this town needs to be protected!" _Lyn was happy when she heard it from Eliwood, but Ninian came out of the inn and was near Eliwood's side..._

"N-Ninian!? What are you doing outside here!?" _Eliwood asked but Ninian answered back_ "Don't worry about me Lord Eliwood I can assist with this army! My dancing has the ability to give people's strength you see." _Eliwood was worried about Ninian but he allowed her to assist with him to defeat the Black Fangs from hurting any of the towns folk! Together the two were fighting against the Black Fang like a dancing duo partners, Ninian supporting Eliwood in the side lines while Eliwood get rid of any enemies that dares to go near her._

_Lyn was watching those two side by side seeing Ninian rushing by to Eliwood's side to support him and Eliwood defending her from any harm, it hurted her alot, just seeing those two getting close and closer made her feel worthless. She wanted to be near Eliwood like Ninian but she knows it'll be obvious if she suddenly came rushing in to get near Eliwood. All she could really do was watch those two while clearing out the enemy..._

_After the Black Fang was eliminated Ninian and Nils told Eliwood that they sense Nergal in the far east but that was where Bern was located at. Before heading to Bern, Hector suggests stopping by to Ostia to get help from his brother Uther. The group decided to head to Ostia to seek some help against Nergal._

_Eliwood was setting up tent for the day when Ninian came to talk to him_ "G-Greetings Lord E-Eliwood, I came to t-thank you from when you saved me a year ago." _Ninian was nervous and shaky when she approached to Eliwood regardless Eliwood replied back_ "Oh that? It was nothing and you don't need to talk to me with the formalities." _Ninian was putting her hands together looking down on the ground before replying_ "I'm so sorry Lord Eliwood, I just haven't been able to thank you since I lost consciousness and I feared I could never thank you my Lord" _Ninian was blushing but Eliwood was dense never could tell,_ "Don't be concerned, I wanted to help out." _Eliwood said trying to reassure her._ "B-But I want to repay you.." _Ninian quietly said in a sad tone._ "Ah I know next time you're free you should show me one of your dances but not just any regular ordinary dance, a special one!" _Ninian eyes glowed up when she heard Eliwood said that,_ "I'll be glad to my Lord." _Ninian said in a happy tone,_ "Great then it's settled, I'll be looking foward to it!" _Eliwood said in a cheery tone,_ "Y-Yes I am looking foward as well my L-Lord." _Ninian was so happy to that she was able to spend more time with Eliwood._

 _All except one person who watched them from afar Lyn... She noticed that Ninian had a crush on Eliwood and yet all Lyn can do was just stand and watch. Lyn can tell Ninian was having the need to always touch him, the need to always go near him, it was plain obvious for her and yet all she did was just stood there and watched it all happened. Lyn kept telling herself this Eliwood and her are just close friends, Eliwood and Ninian deserved each other. But this was tearing through her heart when she just keeps watching it all unfolds. Lyn had mixed feelings when the two talked like that it hurted her and yet she could of just mind her own business but she just kept watching over Eliwood,_ 'Were just friends, Eliwood and I are just close friends that's all nothing more and nothing less...' _It hurted her when she just kept thinking about it, she went to her tent before anyone else could see her shed a tear._

_The next day has arrived and the group has arrived at Ostia, Hector and Eliwood rendezvous Uther and informed him about Nergal and the upcoming threat. However instead of heading to Bern, Uther tells them to head to the Nabata Desert to seek the Living Legend before going to Bern, the group starts stocking up and heads to the Missur Peninsula of the Nabata Desert._

_Serveral hours later while the group are close to the Nabata Desert, Ninian came up to Eliwood to show her one of her special dances,_ "M-Milord, since were setting up for the night and while we have free time, I would like to take this opportunity to show you one of my special dances." _She happily said to Eliwood._ "Ah I almost forgot." _Eliwood said in a jokingly manner. Ninian began to dance, suddenly water was around her and frozed when she started to dance, it was like nothing Eliwood ever seen, even though the dance was short it felt like a wonderful experience for Eliwood._ "Hehe I hope you enjoyed it Lord Eliwood." _Ninian said in a cheerful tone, but Eliwood was amazed by that performance by Ninian._ "That dance was amazing Ninian I didn't know you were able to do that!" _Eliwood said in a impressed tone. Ninian was blushing when she heard Eliwood saying that to her,_ "Ah it was nothing my Lord, it was the least I can do to repay you." _But truthfully Ninian was happy when Eliwood called her amazing._ "A-ah speaking of which I should go and call it a day, farewell Lord E-Eliwood!" _With that Ninian rushed out with a huge red face before Eliwood could see her._

_Yet again Lyn saw those two interact and this time the whole time she watched she could feel a intimate relationship from the two, Lyn couldn't do anything at all, she couldn't speak to Eliwood fearing that she might screw up, all she could really do was watch it all happen, she felt angry at herself thinking why couldn't it just been Eliwood and herself, she felt like it was to late to change anything and decided to head to bed to cry herself to sleep thinking to herself that she could've won Eliwood's heart just like Ninian but it was to late, all she could do was lay in bed and think about Eliwood and what if situations?_

_Later in the Nabata Desert while searching for the Living Legend, the sun scorched Eliwood's group, Ninian was suffering from the heat the most, Eliwood took notice and used his cape to cover Ninian from the sun, while Ninian was shocked and surprised she felt comfortable and cool underneath Eliwood's cape and being close to him, Lyn watched those two and still she just watches, biting her lip wishing that would of been her._

_Suddenly Eliwood found a person being surronded by bandits, the group took to arms helping the person in this desert heat but the person managed to defend himself well and didn't need help from Eliwood's group at all when he dispatched the bandits. Eventually the person introduced themselves he was called Pent, a former mage general of Etrurier, he showed the group to the Living Legend himself Athos._

_Eliwood told Athos about Nergal and the upcoming threat coming Lycia, Athos agreed to help Eliwood and the group to stop Nergal and his plans. Athos will help assist them to unlock the legendary weapons holding places in the Shrine of Seals in Bern, then shortly after teleported Eliwood and his group to Pherae, where upon Eliwood's mother was praying wishing for her son safety, then being greeted upon with Eliwood and his group. His mother tried to make Eliwood stay for at least a night but Eliwood said they needed to go to the Shrine of Seals, until Lyn and Hector saying they were both tired and calling it a day here, Eliwood know those two were lying but thanked them for caring for his mother's well being._

_Ninian came up to Eliwood while in the courtyard,_ "Ah um Lord Eliwood I have some questions about Pherae and how it's like for you?" _Ninian nervously asked to Eliwood,_ "Well in Pherae is a beautiful place and every once a year we hold a grand harvest festival where people come to eat, drink and dance here." _Eliwood said in a happy tone, his eyes were glowing up whenever he talked about Pherae, Ninian took notice of it and replied back_ "That sounds like fun!" _Eliwood was so happy to talk about Pherae_ "Ninian you should come, too, I bet everyone will be amazed from your dancing just like I was." _Eliwood said in a cheerful tone, Ninian blushed when she heard it from Eliwood before replying_ "Hehe t-thank you.." _She was happy hearing Eliwood in such a good mood,_ "My mother, too, loves dancing as well, she would be pleased if you came, every harvest festival my mother would always dance like a young maiden, my father would clucked his tounge and dance with until the end of the night." _Eliwood said in a happy tone, but Ninian felt bad for Eliwood and his mother, taking away Lord Elbert from them..._ "I'm so sorry Lord Eliwood..." _Ninian became to tear up when she said it to Eliwood, but Eliwood replied back to her trying to make her cheery_ "Ninian remember what I told you? My father's death was not your fault at all and you shouldn't blame yourself for it, I don't want you to see you cry, I want to make you happy, I don't know what happened to you but I don't want to make you sad." _Ninian was crying when Eliwood told her that_ "I'm sorry Lord Eliwood I-I been deceiving you this whole time..." _Ninian then ran off with tears to her room. Eliwood felt like he must of offended her but most importantly what did she mean when she said 'Deceiving you'. Eliwood walked back to his room thinking about this still._

_Lyn heard everything and saw everything, she began to kept hitting herself, calling herself idiot so many times for not going to Eliwood side earlier, she knew it was to late, she saw what happened, Eliwood was happy to be around Ninian and so was Ninian. Lyn felt she should of saw this coming when Ninian stayed behind to comfort Eliwood about his father, Lyn should of stayed and comforted him but she was a coward in the end and Ninian took advantage of this and seized Eliwood's heart. Really she should of seen this coming all that small talks will eventually lead Eliwood and Ninian being a couple soon and yet Lyn couldn't do anything, Ninian and Eliwood would always have spare time to spend time together, Lyn just wanted to die when she regret not comforting Eliwood, Lyn headed back to her room where once again she cried herself to sleep._

_Soon morning was up, Eliwood said his farewells to his mother and the people of Pherae before setting off to Bern, Eliwood began to noticed that Ninian was putting distance between him and Ninian, perhaps she needed time alone? He thought to himself, Eliwood decided that whenever Ninian wants to talk to him, he'll confess his love towards her..._

_When heading to the Bern-Pherae Border they soon clash with one of the Four Fangs Linus, Eliwood was worried about the towns people but realized everyone was evacuated this time which felt oddly strangely to him.. After a fierce fight between the Black Fang, Linus was defeated, but he wasn't about to go down without taking someone else with him._

**"Eliwood!!"** _Lyn screamed at Eliwood but Linus was already holding Eliwood and it was to late for Eliwood to react, Lyn felt angry, she wanted to let off all the steam she watched from Eliwood and Ninian being together but she had to remember that Linus is holding Eliwood,_ **"Let Eliwood go!"** _She said angrily while holding her Mani Katti tightly, Linus noticed her anger and started to laugh,_ "Oh and here I thought you low lifes didn't care about each other, I thought you were monsters that preyed on the weak" _He said in a serious tone, Lyn was ready to rip him to shreds when Linus call them monsters and endangering Eliwood, however Eliwood was calm in the situation, Linus eventually noticed and talked to him_ "You're awfully calm about this red-head unlike that green head who seems to want to rip me to shreds. Are you nervous that I might cut your head off?" _Eliwood wasn't scared to die at all, he was confused about the whole situation really_ "Why are we enemies? I noticed you evacuated all of the towns folk so you wouldn't endanger anyone and yet why must we fight?" _Eliwood asked to Linus but Linus was shocked that Eliwood noticed all that_ "Because were only after you, so why would we even endanger the towns folk, and the reasons were enemies is because-because?" _Linus was confused, Eliwood didn't seem like a low life to him if he noticed all the towns people were evacuated and why would he even ask why were enemies!? But enough before Linus gets confused any further_ "Prepare to die by the Fangs of Justice, any last words?" _When Lyn heard that she felt that Eliwood would die, she starts heading towards Linus but was stopped in her tracks when Eliwood spoke up_ "None, I heard from the towns people that you guys fight for the side of good, helping people in need. If I were to die so be it." _Eliwood accepted his death but instead of dying, Linus shoved him into Lyn,_ "Ughh this is hurting my head if you guys aren't the bad guys then why am I even fighting you guys, I'm gonna cool my head, next time we meet will be your end once I get information about this assignment." _Linus quickly left the scene afterwards._

 _When Linus shoved Eliwood towards Lyn, Eliwood and Lyn were on the ground laying on top of each other, Eliwood was blushing, while Lyn dreamed about being near Eliwood was burning up, Eliwood got up from the ground from her and apologized to Lyn_ "I-I'm so sorry L-Lyndis I-I didn't know he would shoved me on to you, please forgive me!" _However for Lyn she smelled Eliwood and his hair smelled so nice, and it was like a dream being able to get close to Eliwood like this since Ninian and Eliwood always spend time with each other... But Lyn was still surprised that Linus will shove Eliwood towards her, she felt really happy when Eliwood was on top of her, being able to smell his hair and just being close to him in general._ "A-ah Lyndis you there? I'm really sorry about all this!" _Eliwood worriedly said with a blush face, but Lyn replied back to him_ "Haha it's no problem E-Eliwood, more importantly I was worried and felt angry when he threaten your life." _Lyn felt so powerless when Linus threaten Eliwood's life like that,_ "Don't worry Lyndis, I was just confused about the whole situation, about the Black Fang really, from what these town folks said about them, they seem like heroes that saved them from low lifes." _Eliwood said reassuring her,_ "Eliwood please promise me you wouldn't act like that again please..." _Lyn said in a worried tone. Eliwood was surprised about Lyn and how she acted when his life was act stake maybe she didn't want to lose a close friend? He thought._ "Don't worry Lyndis I promised you I will not act like that again." _Hearing that from Eliwood, Lyn felt calm,_ "But anyways Lyndis let's stay at a Inn for tonight it's getting dark" _It was night time already she thought? Time really flies fast when your close to someone you want to be..._ "Right haha, let's call it in for the day" _Lyn sheepishly said._

_While they didn't know Ninian saw everything, she saw Lady Lyn and Lord Eliwood, the two were blushing even at dangers doorstep yet those two are laughing it off and blushing like crazy, Ninian thought she was imagining it, there was no way Eliwood would fall for her right? Lyn wouldn't be the type to fall over for a lord right? In the end Ninian just kept telling herself she imagined it._

_Lyn couldn't get it out of her head, when Eliwood was atop of her, she started to blush like crazy whenever she kept thinking about it_ 'Hehe that was the first time I manage to smell his hair.' _She couldn't sleep at all, all she could do was just keep blushing like crazy and think about Eliwood, such a small moment was such a cherished moment for her. Lyn just kept thinking about this moment until rest eventually caught up with her._

_For Eliwood he was blushing like crazy he smelled Lyndis when Linus pushed him towards Lyndis, and yet why is he thinking about her? Eliwood thought he had feelings for Ninian but why now is he thinking about Lyndis? She smelled wonderful like the plains but Eliwood just kept telling himself he should confess to Ninian whenever the two have spare time._

_Pent and Louise have managed to arrange a meeting with the Queen of Bern Hellene, who told Eliwood's group that she is willing tell them the Shrine of Seals location if Eliwood and his group are willing to find the Fire Emblem for her son since Zephiel was the coming of the age and the Fire Emblem was a important artifact for the ceremony and she'll be willing to give the Shrine of Seals map to them._

_Searching for clues as to the Fire Emblem's whereabouts, Eliwood and his group traveled to the royal castle of Bern and, finding it unguarded, sneaked in. They overheard Prince Zephiel playing with Princess Guinivere, and King Desmond talking to Sonia, the latter conversation confirmed that the Fire Emblem was hidden in the Black Fang's fortress. After nearly being spotted by Sonia, Eliwood fled from the castle hiddenly._

_While this was happening Nils and Ninian were having a talk to themselves,_ "I wonder how Lord Eliwood and the others are doing?" _Ninian wondered, but Nils could tell from Ninian_ "Please Ninian that's all you been speaking about since they left... I understand your concerns for Lord Eliwood but.." _As soon as Nils tried to finished his sentence Ninian interupted him_ "Nils!... I..." _Ninian could hardly finish the sentence, Nils understand it and said_ "I understand your feelings for Lord Eliwood, so there's no need to keep it hidden from me, but you can't fall in love with him you know? We're different from them..." _Hearing that from Nils, Ninian heart was about to shattered knowing she can't fall in love with Eliwood..._ "But I.. cannot help but to fall in love with him...." _Quickly after Ninian rushed out Nils asked_ "Where are you going Ninian?" _making Nils felt worried,_ "I... I need some time alone please..." _Then afterwards Ninian rushed out._

 _But soon afterwards Vaida managed to find Nils and told him to call out his bodyguards so she can have a true fight then finally deliver Nils, but for Nils he couldn't sense her at all?! He was worried what Vaida could do against Eliwood and his group. Soon after Eliwood and his group came out and told her to unhand Nils, Vaida laughed and said_ "I was waiting for a challenge, I will destroy you and take the child for Nergal" _Vaida quickly unhanded Nils, shortly after a bunch of Black Fangs appeared and some Bern Wyvern Knights. Nils warned Eliwood and his group not to go after or engage in combat with Vaida since, something felt off. Hearing this advice Eliwood and the group quickly started to defend themselves from oncoming onslaughts from ground forces and the air, with to many happening at once it quickly became chaotic fast._

_After what feels like a while Eliwood and his group managed to push away the ground forces and the air, luckily for Eliwood, Vaida had enough being pushed around and decided to call for the retreat._

_Ninian and Nils quickly came up to Eliwood to tell him the bad news.._ "It seems like Nergal is gaining back his power bit by bit, that women Vaida was enforced with Nergal's power so we couldn't even sense her from the start, it won't be long for Nergal to regain all his power soon.." _That worried Eliwood since fighting against Vaida was tough enough already but fighting Nergal when all his power regained will feel hopeless._ _Hector told Eliwood this is the chance to slip away from the palace while the castle was in uproar but Lyn had a different idea, she told everyone to follow her._

 _Lyn had a plan to follow the Black Fang back to their fortress where the Fire Emblem was located while Hector asked to Eliwood_ "What do you think about this plan Eliwood? I think it's a bit crazy for my taste." _Eliwood quickly replied back to Hector_ "Let's put our trust in Lyndis if anyone can do it she can, and she's amazing for planning out this idea." _Lyn started to blush heavily when Eliwood complimented her but Hector wasn't all in about this plan, but Lyn ignored him and continued to track down the Black Fang hideout using the tracks left behind by the Bern Soldiers._

_Lyn used her tracking skills to lead the group in pursuing Vaida high into the mountains, to the Black Fang fortress. They arrived in time to eavesdrop on Sonia's next assignment for Jaffar, one of the Four Fangs to kill Prince Zephiel that night. Eliwood and company were spotted by the Black Fang, however, and some enchantment prevented them from leaving the fortress until they had fought their way through to the source of the enchantment. Eliwood eventually found one of the royal knights Harken in the group, and managed to recruit him back to his side. One of the leaders of the Black Fang had the Fire Emblem in his possession, which Eliwood took before fleeing to the manse where Zephiel and Hellene lived._

_They arrived at the manse that night, the entirety of the manse was empty pitched black, Eliwood and his group fought their way through to find Jaffar and Nino repeling against the Black Fang, rather than attacking Jaffar, Eliwood convinces Nino and Jaffar to fight on their side. Eliwood and his group fought endlessly against hoards of enemies, Eliwood managed to repel against the Black Fang even defeating one of the Four Fangs Ursula. They succeeded in protecting Prince Zephiel and the night settles for the next morning._

_When morning came, Eliwood had the Fire Emblem to give to the Queen of Bern Hellene, but Eliwood said a few harsh word towards the Queen using the Prince to get further power and dethroning the King. Before she could do anything, Eliwood left. Eliwood felt like he blew it if only he kept his mouth shut but shortly after the Queen of Bern handed Eliwood and his group the Shrine of Seals map with a gift of a Heaven Seal for teaching her what she forgot about, being a mother._

_When they arrived at the Shrine of Seals, they found the surviving Reed brother, Lloyd and the last remnants of the Black Fang guarding it. Eliwood and the group fighted off the incoming onslaughts of the Black Fang before facing Lloyd the last Four Fang members they have to go through._

_Lloyd prepared his sword and asked the red hair a few questions_ "You must be Eliwood aren't you, you murdered my brother Linus and killed members of the Black Fang!" _Before Eliwood could even answer, Lloyd swung his sword towards Eliwood with murderous intents. While the battle was fierce in the end Eliwood emerged victorious while Lloyd was inflicted with mortal wounds. Eliwood felt sympathy for the Black Fang members he fought today.._

_Suddenly Athos teleported in the Shrine of Seals and admitted that while he could have simply teleported everyone else directly to the Shrine as well, he needed proof that Eliwood would not be swayed by the immense power of the Divine Weapons, and that the journey through Bern was a test of Eliwood's strength and determination. They entered the shrine and encountered Bramimond the Enigma, and they convinced it to open the seals guarding the Divine Weapons._

_Shortly after Nergal came and with his powers restored he came to get Ninian and Nils._ "How unfortunate... You're to late, come here Ninian and Nils use your power and open the dragon's gate or I will kill your precious friends here and now." _Ninian quickly knew that Lord Eliwood and Athos wouldn't be able to defeat Lord Nergal at the rate they're in, so she opted to make a deal with Nergal_ "If I go with you will you let my brother go and not harm Lord Eliwood?" _Nergal thought over this and said_ "Very well only one of you shall suffice to open the dragon's gate." _Before Ninian went to Nergal, she transfered all her powers to Nils before heading to Nergal._ "Ninian! Don't go to him!" _Eliwood yelled at her but she wouldn't listen, Eliwood then suddenly rushed towards Nergal but Nergal decided to give him a parting gift._

**"ELIWOOD GET AWAY FROM HIM QUICK!"**

_**To Be Continued** _


	4. Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ninian was taken away from Nergal, Lyn has a rare chance with Eliwood. Will she be able to take advantage of it or will she stand and continue to watch over him?

_After Nergal left his parting gift, Eliwood and Nils were knocked unconscious, however Eliwood took the most of the blow since he rushed to Nergal._

'Eliwood is still asleep... I wonder if he truly have feelings for Ninian... But at the same time I feel conflicted..' _Lyn was taking care of Eliwood at that time, if Athos didn't protected Eliwood, she would of lost Eliwood, it was like if cruel fate have finally gave her a chance, Ninian was no longer to be seen since she went to Nergal but she has to act quickly before Eliwood rushed in to save Ninian. Lyn didn't know what to do anymore, she was given another chance to win Eliwood's heart but she doesn't know how to go near him or have a small talk with him like usual. It was like she was wasting up this o_ _pportunity by just being afraid that she may screw this up... But suddenly she remembered that Eliwood promised her that he'll teach her the basics of manners and how to act lady like, but will there be enough time? She wondered if it was selfish of her when the dragon's gate was about to open, there was no time to think about it or maybe there was?_

_Suddenly Eliwood woke up from his bed, wondering what happened to Nergal and Ninian, Athos filled Eliwood with what happened recently and he felt so hopeless in his eyes, wondering how will he be able to fight against Nergal with that amount of power, Athos then told Eliwood to set off to Ostia, there he will be tested to see if he could wield the Eight Legendary Weapons._

_While the group was setting up the night to reach to Ostia, Lyn took this opportunity by heading to Eliwood's camp, she was nervous but if Lyn doesn't do this then she'll forever regret this decision for the rest of her life._

"E-Eliwood may I come in, I brewed some tea for us?" _Lyn politely asked,_ _Eliwood was surprised to hear Lyn's voice especially this late, but being unable to sleep invited her in._ "Lyndis why are you up so late, you should get some sleep." _Eliwood quietly said, Lyn was nervous her hands were shaking but she carefully put the tea tray in Eliwood's desk._ "Um E-Eliwood remember our promise you told me about? I-I would like you to teach it to me now, if you can.." _Eliwood almost forgot about that promise, but at this time and this far late into the night? Eliwood was hesitant but lately he hadn't talked with Lyn in a while, so he replied back_ "Haha, I thought you forgot about it, with all the things happening recently it'll be so easily forgotten." _Eliwood laughed it off but he was right, with all the things happening you tend to forget little promises and such._ "A-ah while we have some spare time like this night, I figure we could use a distraction to get away from it." _Lyn nervous replying back with steam coming from the tea making her even flustered than before._ "You are right, a little distraction to get away from these events is a bit nice every now and then." _Eliwood grabbed the tea and sips it before answering to Lyn_ "I'll be glad to teach you the basic manners and the proper way of acting like a lady." _Hearing that from Eliwood made her so happy, luckily for her the steam was covering her face so Eliwood couldn't see her cherry red face._

_While the night goes on Eliwood taught the basic mannerism and way to act like a lady, with a hot piping tea Lyn took notes of it and listened carefully and used them in conversations while they have tea._

_It was getting way late, midnight has already arrived and yet Lyn was still eager to learn more from Eliwood._ "S-Sir Eliwood, would you care for some more tea?" _Lyn was already beginning to understand it, Eliwood could tell and replied back_ "I would love to Lady Lyndis, but it is getting late, perhaps we should continue this next time?" _Eliwood politely asked. But Lyn was worried, she knew if they stop they wouldn't have any spare time so she accidently blurted out_ "No! A-ah I mean no Sir Eliwood, let's continue more, I feel like I am learning more and more from your teachings." _Eliwood knew something was up Lyn was acting weird, he began to question her_ "Lyndis is something the matter, it's not like you to be nervous nor shaky? If something is bothering you, I want to help you." _Lyn felt like she got caught, she tried to pour tea into her cup but she been talking with Eliwood for a long time that she used it all up._ "E-Eliwood, I feel like you weren't spending enough time with me, when you were with Ninian, you spent alot of time with her instead of me..." _Lyn sadly answered, Eliwood being surprised about this she was right, he hadn't been able to spend time with Hector, Lowen, Marcus, Harken nor with the group, all he been doing was spending time with Ninian, Eliwood felt bad for Lyn he didn't know that his negilgence made Lyn felt this way. She and the others were his close friends and yet Eliwood was spending time with one person._ "Lyndis... I am so sorry about this I didn't realized my negilgence made you felt this way..." _Lyn finally thought Eliwood opened his heart to her but then Eliwood finished his sentence._ "You, Hector and the others are my closest friend, me spending time with Ninian made me forgot that. Please forgive me Lyndis." _Lyn heart frozed, even after this Eliwood still treated her as a close friend.. Lyn began to tear up, Eliwood began to notice Lyn's tear and asked_ "What's wrong Lyndis have I offended you? If so I am sorry" _Eliwood felt like garbarge when he made Lyn cried, but she answered back to him_ "It's nothing Eliwood, but you were right, I wanted to spend some time with you, I'm sorry I choosed to spend time with you this late, you must be very sleepy..." _Eliwood not making Lyn to feel sad tried to cheer her up_ "It was no problem Lyndis, I wasn't able to sleep well anyways, you spending time with me made me realized my errors, if you need anything from me Lyndis ask away." _Lyn's face was being lifted up when Eliwood said that, but not wanting to leave Eliwood's side for the night asked him_ "E-Eliwood, t-this may s-sound weird but m-may I p-please s-stay with the night with y-you!" _Lyn was stuttering alot but she wanted to hear Eliwood's answer._ "That's fine with me Lyndis but how we be able to sleep?" _Eliwood asked with a question, but for Lyn it was like her prayers has finally been answered, Eliwood accepted her wishes._ "I-I want to s-sleep by your s-side Eliwood, you're close to me and I don't want to lose you!" _Hearing that from Lyn was shocking, did she really consider him to be that close enough friends to want to sleep next to?_ "Alright Lyndis you win, we both need our sleep for tomorrow, we'll need all of it for tomorrow's test." _Eliwood answering back. Lyn felt like she won the biggest thing in her life when Eliwood said yes. Eliwood turned off the candles and laid in his bed but scooting to the side trying to give Lyn enough comfort and sleep. Lyn laid in Eliwood's bed with her face being so red, she couldn't stop thinking about this, she tried to scoot close Eliwood to be able to hold his hand, to smell his hair or to admire him from this distance. Lyn quickly noticed Eliwood scooting away, she realized that Eliwood will only scoot away if he's still awake, Lyn decided to wait out the clock but luckily for her she drank enough tea to wait for him to fall asleep._

_Serveral hours have passed, Lyn was still awake but to see if Eliwood was awake, Lyn scoot close to Eliwood and whispered his name, but no answer, Lyn was overjoyed sleeping next to Eliwood like this since it'll be once in a life time for her, she began to smell his hair, it smelled so nice it reminded her of her mother, she put hand in Eliwood's soft hair, it was so right to put her hand through it she thought. She began to grab Eliwood's hand and rub it against her own hand, his hand felt so soft and warm compared to her own hand. Hours passed and sun was about to rise, knowing Eliwood would be awake soon, Lyn kissed Eliwood lips, making them both their first kisses, Lyn blushed and lay her head next to Eliwood's head and stared at it with a big grin on her face and fell asleep._

_There was only one slight problem with this however, Eliwood was awake the whole time since he also drank the tea. Eliwood didn't know that Lyn felt this way he thought, or maybe the Sacean people do it to people's who close to them? Eliwood didn't want to ruin it by opening his eyes but having felt Lyn's hand rubbing his own, they felt smooth and cool like the plains and smelling her hair yet again made him happy to smell it once more but the kiss in the end, was it just a friendly jester or did it meant more than that... Eliwood suddenly then remembered Ninian, not wanting to break Ninian's heart, Eliwood will have to think of it as a close friend relationship though that was his first kiss, Eliwood was happy that it was Lyn, but why should he be happy? Is it cause he grewing to love Lyn or was it something else entirely? Eliwood stared at Lyn's peaceful face making him blushed and smile. But thinking about this made Eliwood to fall asleep._

_Morning struck, Eliwood and Lyn woke from bed and began to dress from last night, the two look like they haven't slept at all but luckily for Lyn she brewed extra tea worrying that she may spill it, she passed one over to Eliwood when he was getting ready to march out._

_While the group was marching out, Lyn decided to take advantage of it, by walking next to Eliwood_

> " _Say Eliwood? I was wondering if you may could teach me something else?_ "
> 
> "Something else?" 
> 
> " _Yes, well, you know! Even if you can’t teach me about being a lady, there is much to learn besides manners, I don't know much about the outside world so I fear..._ " 
> 
> "That is fine by me, but I think you’re worrying too much. You should relax, take it in stride."
> 
> " _Yes, but I have so far to go! I’m not like a lady at all. My grandfather took me in, a mixed-blood child, but I fear I wouldn't win a certain noble of Lycia heart. I do not want the Sacae blood in my veins to ruin my chances with this noble."_
> 
> "Hmph. You sound shy—Nothing like the Lyndis I know!"
> 
> " _What?_ "
> 
> "When I first saw you in Khathelet, I thought, what strength she has in her eyes, that woman. I seem to remember, Lyndis, back then, you didn’t know what to think about your noble Lycian blood, but the Sacae blood in you... for that you had nothing but the purest pride. Remember how you felt. You don’t have to be like anyone else, Lyndis, if a certain noble doesn't like the way you act, then they don't deserve you."
> 
> " _... ... Yes...you’re right. I guess... I guess I lost myself. Thank you, Eliwood. I feel better, somewhat. When I was on the plains, I used to despise the nobility. But I’ve changed. I think it happened a year ago, when I met you. You... you believed in me. You helped me_."
> 
> "That's what friends are for! We help each other no matter what. I wouldn’t have made it this far without your help, too. You are my good friend. This is what friends do! Now, shall we?"
> 
> " _.....Y-Yes let's go!_ "

_Lyn hoped that Eliwood would catch on, but now she understands that Eliwood loves Ninian, there's no changing it... Eliwood probably know that the certain noble she was refering was himself, but Lyn was a coward to confess her love to Eliwood... It was to late for her, but that moment when she slept next to Eliwood will always be cherished, even if Eliwood loved someone else, she finally accepted it. It was painful for her to accept it but being a close good friend to Eliwood will be cherished with her. Now she was ready to take on Nergal with her full resolved._

_Eliwood thought she meant it as a friendly gesture but after hearing what Lyn said to him, he finally understand why Lyn wanted to learn the basics of manners and the proper way to act like a lady was to get close with a certain noble, Eliwood thought it was himself but now that he kept thinking about it, she's probably in love with Hector perhaps? Eliwood thought himself as a boring noble, but all this thinking was getting to him but finally they reached the destination._

_Eliwood and companion has finally arrived in the outskirts of Ostia, a mountain cave lies inside, going inside the cave, there was fire popping out of the ground, Athos told Eliwood this was a test to see if he was worthy to wield the Legendary Weapon. Eliwood wanted to entered by himself not wanting to endanger any of his friends but Lyn and Hector sneakily followed Eliwood, protecting him from any long distance foes that may hurt Eliwood._

_The battle between Roland's Soldiers were tough, Eliwood was worried to harm them but something inside his mind told him it was fine to finish off them as they were spirits needing a resting place to move on, Eliwood cleaning the remaining powerful soldiers, realized that Lyn and Hector were getting rid of the mages so Eliwood didn't have to worry about them, he charged right through each and one of them except a particular soldier._

_The one guarding Roland's weapon was Georg himself, Roland's best soldier, Eliwood tried to charge in with his horse but Georg dodged all of Eliwood's hit and inflicted him with painful strikes, Eliwood kept trying and trying but each attempt he would miss with Georg dealing brutal damage to him each time. Eliwood wasn't about to give up, not when he needed it to defeat Nergal! Eliwood charged at him with his horse, but Georg simply dodged it again and attempted to finish Eliwood off but suddenly Eliwood jumped off from his horse and stabbed him with his rapier quickly before he could even swing._

_With Georg finally gone, Roland one of the eight heroes stand before Eliwood, congratulating him for completing his trials, Athos teleported next to Eliwood, filled Roland in about the upcoming danger from Nergal and asked help from Roland. Roland couldn't do anything but give Durandal The Blazing Blade, but to do so will mean giving up his spirit, but Roland did not mind, if it were to save the children of future, he would gladly lay his own life._

_Eliwood picked up Durandal, but when he did, Eliwood felt heat coming out from the blade, the desire to kill anything in it's path, the power to burn everything. Eliwood knew this blade was powerful the instant he picked it up, as Eliwood walked away from the cave, a large roar was suddenly heard._

_It was a Dragon!? But how could it be so!? Was the gate finally opened?! Before anything Lyn and Hector tried to fend off the Dragon but nothing was working. Eliwood step foward with Durandal in hand but the blade moved on it's own, it made Eliwood's own arm to aim for the killing blow on the Dragon's neck. Eliwood wondered why a Dragon would suddenly appeared?_

_But then Nergal appeared, he grabbed Nils and stare at the Dragon slained by Eliwood's hand._

> **"Allow me to answer that."**
> 
> "Nergal you blackhearted fiend! What have you done to Ninian!"
> 
> **"What I have done? More like what you have done."**
> 
> 'Eliwood was shocked and surprised to hear that response from him, what have I done?'
> 
> **"Have you ever wondered why I needed Ninian and Nils to open the Dragon's Gate? The answer is simple the Dragon's Gate cannot be opened by Humans, when they were designed to be open by Dragons!"**
> 
> "What!?"
> 
> **"It's a pity really, the Ice Dragon you have slained was Ninian, really pitiful, she lost all her human memories and yet above all else you were remained in her heart and so she came here only to be slained by the one she loved, the one she adored."**
> 
> "Nergal!! You blackhearted demon!"
> 
> **"It's not what I did, it was you Eliwood, you killed her."**
> 
> "Aaaaaghhhh"

_Eliwood could felt the tense building up, all he could was scream but Ninian slowly transfered back to her human form, Eliwood quickly rushed to her side._

> "Ninian! Ninian!"
> 
> _"Lord Eliwood..."_
> 
> "Ninian! Please don't die, I-I what have I done..."
> 
> _"I'm so glad that you're unharmed my Lord, really I'm so glad..."_
> 
> "...Ninian? Ninian please answer to me..."
> 
> **"NINIAAAAAAAN!!!"**

_Athos tried to stop Nergal with one of the Legendary Weapon Forblaze, Athos used the purest of flames against Nergal but Nergal was just fine, Athos didnt leave a scratch on Nergal, however for respect for Athos, Nergal decided to leave him and Nils alone for now._

**_With Eliwood slaining Ninian with Durandal, Eliwood couldn't confess his love in the end, Eliwood missed his chance, nay Eliwood killed the only chance he will ever have again. All Eliwood could do was hold her tightly but it didn't matter, it was to late._ **

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	5. The Wilting Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eliwood recieved Durandal to defeat Nergal, he slained Ninian, knowing this Eliwood couldn't help but scream at the sky wishing it was just a cruel nightmare... But Lyn, she felt conflicted. Lyn's rival Ninian was killed, she should feel deppresed alongside with everyone right? But inside her she felt relieved that Ninian wasn't here no more, why did Lyn felt this way?..

_On Hector's advice the group head straight to Ostia, they are weary to the bone, and need time to regroup. Ostia is the most heavily guarded fortress city in all of Lycia. No enemies should be able to breach it's wall._

_Hector demanded Athos what the group should do, Athos decided that it was right for the group should know._

> "I first met Nergal 500 years ago, wandering the Nabata Wasteland. Like me, his only drive in the world was the search of the truth in this world. We were equals in power and knowledge, and we became fast friends. We believed we could solve the mysteries of the world.. we truly believed that.. A disagreement, made at our height of our quest."

_While Athos was talking still, Eliwood quietly entered the room, eagerly to learn more from Athos. Hector, Lyn and Athos noticed him but he begged Athos to continue with his story._

_Athos soon talked about the land of Arcadia, a land where humans and dragons lived at peace, Nergal and I crafted a barrier and created a oasis for them. Upon their Invitation Nergal and I lived there. At some point the village there became known as Arcadia a place perfect for travelers who gone astray. Nergal took the dragons' knowledge and began stealing essence from living things, and soon after people from the village and I fought with Nergal and defeated or so I thought. Nergal went to Bern where he slowly gained power without me knowing realizing, he made morphs to do his dirty work for him._

_Soon after the castle of Ostia were breached, there was morphs coming inside the castle, Hector rushed out from the room and ran straight into the throne room trying to defend it, Eliwood and Lyn quickly follow suit. Soon morphs uttered the same thing over and over again_ "This is a message from Lord Nergal 'I await for you on the Dread Isle'." _They uttered the same thing over and over again, the group decided to defend the throne room while reinforcements arrived._

 _Lyn worrying about Eliwood asked him_ "Eliwood are you okay, you don't need to overexert yourself, you can just rest." _Eliwood being surprised to hear that from Lyn, tried to reassure her_ "I'm fine... I'm not that weak..." _When Eliwood said that he scather out from the room trying to deal with the morphs, Lyn was in silent she knew that deep down Eliwood was hurting, losing his father and slaying the one who he truly loved. Lyn watched Eliwood's movement he was lacking the confidence he once had, many weakspots for him to leave open, Lyn decided to follow Eliwood and help keep a eye out for him so he doesn't get hurt or possibly even killed._

 _After what felt like a while, the reinforcements came and cleaned the morphs one after another, the Ostia Soldiers cleared out the morphs while the group rests for now._ _Eliwood, Hector and Lyn told Athos their plan while Athos gets help from Bramimond._

_After a night's rest, Eliwood recieved words from Fargus that ship is ready to set sail for Badon once again but Marcus suggests the group to stock up on weapons and supplies. Hector told the group to stock up on the castle's town since the town is better stocked than Badon._

_Shortly after Hector's speech for Ostia's Ideology, Lyn strikes up a conversation with Eliwood._

> _"...Curios."_
> 
> "What is it Lyndis?"
> 
> _"Hector. He acts such like a brute but take his duties seriously."_
> 
> "Hector has always been a man of firm character. I've always envied him about that. His ability to conceal any doubts he feels about himself or his actions."
> 
> _"Eliwood you're more than strong enough yourself."_
> 
> "Hm?"
> 
> _"Look at all that happened in the past few months. Especially for you, Eliwood. One horrible thing after another..."_
> 
> "..."
> 
> _"Yet you're still here. You didn't run away. Through all the battles and injuries... you've held your head high and marched on."_
> 
> _"Your... Your strength I admire. Your kindness... I adore. Those traits alone Eliwood... Is why I love you Eliwood. I always wanted to be near you always but never had a chance to tell my feelings until now. Eliwood please promise me that you'll stop doubting yourself, you don't have to love me but please know that people care for you and don't want you to get hurt..."_
> 
> "Lyndis..."

_Suddenly Hector yelled at the two of them to get a move on, Lyn using this chance to quickly flee from Eliwood after telling her feelings towards him, Eliwood was left flustered, he couldn't even finish his sentence to Lyn when Hector interrupted the two of them._

_Eliwood was conflicted between the situation. He loved Ninian but the moment he wielded Durandal; Ninian was slained by his own hands before telling Ninian that he loved her. But Lyn just suddenly confessed to Eliwood just before the final battle between Nergal. He didn't knew that Lyn will fall in love with a noble, let alone him. But it all adds up, Lyn's desire to spend time with Eliwood, the flustered looks she gave whenever she gets near him. But can Eliwood truly love Lyn? He doesn't want Lyn to be hurt nor does he want to break her heart. Eliwood just doesn't want to think that he's cheating on Ninian but he never confessed to her unlike Lyn who blurted it out to him. Eliwood was in a tough spot, is it wrong to move on with Ninian? He kept thinking about it afterwards when buying supplies._

_Lyn however was red as a tomato when she confessed her love to Eliwood, but deep down she knew that Eliwood was in love with Ninian. But Ninian was dead, was it wrong to suddenly confess her love to him? Maybe Eliwood hasn't moved on Ninian and this could be seen as more salt to the wounds... No matter the outcome, Lyn was relieved to say it all out to Eliwood, now she can finally keep her head high with a smile on her face._

_With Eliwood and his group ready to set sail to the Dread Isle, Nergal was preparing the Dragon's Gate and combines it Ninian's quintessence and her dragonstone he stole earlier. To harvest more quintessence; Eliwood and his group will be the main source to control the Dragons once they enter in this world._ _Nergal tells Limstella that their next source, Eliwood's army, will arrive on his doorstep shortly. When Eliwood's group arrives on the island, Nergal grants Limstella overwhelming power, which he notes will end up rapidly deteriorating her body, and sends her off with an army of morphs to gather their quintessence._

_Once Eliwood arrived at the Dread Isle, they immediately headed out to the Dragon's Gate only to be greeted by Limstella. They fought the morphs blocking the way, to reach Limstella. She was almost invincible but quickly she was deteriorating which was her downfall, she was rushing to finish off them but in the end she left many openings for fatal strikes._

_After Limstella downfall, Athos showed up handing them the Eight Legendary Weapons to the group. Eliwood and his group entered the ruins where Limstella guarded. There Eliwood and Nergal meet once again. Before the two groups face off, Eliwood tells Nergal taking the lives of others purely for the accumulation of power is horrific. Nergal rebukes Eliwood and claims that such feelings of sadness for the deaths of others are a sign of weakness and irrelevant in the grand scheme of the world where gaining power and becoming a greater being is the goal of all life._

_The group faces off Nergal but are surprised to the dead bodies of the Black Fang and the one they slained, they were like puppets; emotionless, and husks of their shells. But despite this, Nergal was quickly overwhelmed with Eliwood and his group alongside Athos. Before Nergal fell to them, he quickly uses the last of his strength to call to the dragons beyond the gate so that they can return to Elibe and wreak havoc against humanity._

**_Suddenly three dragons passed through the gate and let their roars be heard in the ruins. Athos quickly tried to stop the 3 at once but he couldn't do it._ **

_Then Initially facing impossible odds, Bramimond_ _appears in the battle and with his powers, revives Ninian; using her powers as a communicator for the Dragon's Gate, she is able to slay two of the dragons, but she cannot handle the third one. As such, Eliwood and his army join together for one last battle to defeat the last dragon._

_After the dragon was defeated, Eliwood eye's began to glow up once he saw Ninian again, he was happy to see her. But Lyn she didn't know what she was feeling.. Lyn should be overjoyed for the fact Ninian was brought back to life but stole Eliwood's heart._

_The dragon gate was still opened, but will close shortly after. Nils and Ninian thanked Eliwood, but Eliwood has something to say before they go._

> "Ninian, before you go back... I have something I must admit, I love you." 
> 
> _"L-Lord Eliwood!?"_

_Ninian was shocked and was heistant to go back if that means never seeing Eliwood again._

> "But Ninian... It pains me to say this but take care in your world, I'm glad I could finally say it to you but I want you to live a happy and long life with Nils. So take care please." 
> 
> _"B-But L-Lord Eliwood, I l-love you as well..."_
> 
> "Ninian... please go with Nils... I'm happy meeting you two but it'll wound my heart to see you die again. So for my sake, I want you to live long as possible."
> 
> _"L-Lord Eliwood... thank you for all the things you did for me... goodbye..."_

_Ninian and Nils passed through the Dragon's Gate and the group heads out of the ruins and back to Fargus._

_Lyn was shocked by all the events that happened but when she saw Eliwood confessing his feelings towards Ninian, she thought that Eliwood would be taken forever but luckily that wasn't the case._

> "Hey Lyndis... want to continue meeting up after this?"
> 
> _"Huh what for Eliwood?"_

"Y-You know for teaching you manners and such..."

_Eliwood was getting flustered by the minute but Lyn was enjoying every second of it._

> _"I-I would l-love to Eliwood..."_
> 
> "G-Great then it's settle."

_Shortly after Eliwood ran off ahead, with Lyn following behind._

_"ELIWOOD WAIT UP!!"_

_Maybe she does have a chance with him after all?_

_The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Leap Day everyone! I rushed this chapter out so I can finally post the entire thing since I don't want my draft to be deleted tomorrow on March 1st. I'm sorry I rushed it but I hope you enjoyed it so far. Thank you for reading!


End file.
